


It will never stop hurting, but I'll get used to it.

by LunaNox13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Grief/Mourning, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:22:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29732421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaNox13/pseuds/LunaNox13
Summary: Just a short little fic, from any characters point of view of life after loss.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore & Minerva McGonagall, Bellatrix Black Lestrange & Narcissa Black Malfoy & Andromeda Black Tonks, Dobby & Harry Potter, Fred Weasley & George Weasley, Hedwig & Harry Potter, Minerva McGonagall & Severus Snape, Sirius Black & Harry Potter, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin





	It will never stop hurting, but I'll get used to it.

I never knew how overwhelming grief is,   
How all encompassing and exhaustive it would be.  
I didn't know how easily it would sneak in drown me,   
How small, mundane, everyday moments can bring me to tears.   
Jokes are only half as funny, smiles strained and eyes watery.  
I never thought there would come a time when I would have to walk through life without you by my side. 

I'm not alone, never alone. There is always someone around, but I'm always lonely.   
I try to keep going, I know you would want me to....  
Look to the future, but then all I can think is,   
How can there be children that would never meet you,   
Never get to hear you laugh, or tell them stories?  
How can their be a spouse or significant other without your approval.  
Christmas' Easter, Birthdays, Tuesdays for fucks sake.  
There is a hole,  
There will always be a hole where you belong.

Things aren't ok, I don't know if things will ever be ok.   
Its the spot at the table where you would always sit.   
Its the stranger that walks like you,  
The random smells that make me think of you.  
That song that you liked.   
I will never be able to look at a crossword the same. 

You weren't perfect, I wouldn't try to pretend that you are were.  
But you were my best friend.   
The person who didn't judge me,   
Who loved me faults and all, even when we didn't agree, I knew you loved me.  
Some days I don't know how to get up,  
Somedays I physically cant get up.

I miss you, god I miss you,  
I don't think its fair that it was your time but not mine.   
Sometimes I cant help how angry i am that you left me behind,  
I'm not, its not something that will heal, I wont move on.   
Ill get used to it sure.  
One day it wont be like a stab through the chest when I turn to say something to you,   
Only to remember you're not here.  
It will always hurt, maybe one day it wont be as terrifying or painful but it will always hurt.  
And Ill get used to it. 

One day we will see each other again,  
One day we will swap stories and reminisce,  
Laugh and cry together instead of apart.   
One day you will hug me again.  
One day ill be whole again...  
Until then ill miss you, and I will hold you deep in my heart.

Never forgotten and always loved. Cherishing moments and memories. I will live for me and for you. I will make you proud, I hope you're smiling down on me. 

Until we meet again.

**Author's Note:**

> I have stories that I'm supposed to be adding to, but in November last year (after the absolute fucking shit show that Covid was, in still is tbh) I lost my Nanna, and I'm not. I don't know how to... My emotions stay pretty well hidden and I fid it hard to tell people how I'm feeling, but I needed to get some of it out and I figured this is the best way to it. when I thought of all the heart breaking losses in Harry Potter I knew I could think of in these round about terms, where yes it is my feelings, from my loss, but its general enough ('cept for maybe the crossword thing) that it could come from any of these people. Thank you for reading. xx


End file.
